rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiki's Delivery Service AU
Kiki’s Delivery Service AU is a popular AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost play roles from Kiki’s Delivery Service. This can be considered an offshoot to Studio Ghibli AU. About this AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III For the Hijack pairing and his love of flying casts Hiccup as Tombo, a boy who's apart of a flying club and takes a shine to the young witch that recently lands in his home city. Jack Frost Fans have cast Jack as a male Kiki, a thirteen year old witch that leaves home for his year-away-from-home-training in a city by the sea; where he starts his own delivery service with his hooked broom (as his staff). Merida DunBroch Merida is cast as the young painter that lives in the woods with crows (or bears), Ursula. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is the witch that Kiki flies into while flying to a new city, but nicer with Pascal as her cat and healing as her skill. She can also play the roles of Kiki or Ursula. Extra Characters Toothless Despite being Hiccup's dragon, fans have cast him as Jack/Kiki's black cat Jiji (with a shorter tail) and Stormfly as his girlfriend, Lilly. Toothiana Tooth (as a human) is Jack/Kiki's witch mother and the former owner of Jack's broomstick, Kokiri. While Bunny plays Jack's mortal father, Okino. Nicholas St. North North (as a young female) is the backer, Osono, as he takes the young witch in and allows her to use his phone and shop for her delivery work and witch training. One of the Yetis, Phil (as a human) is cast as 'her' husband. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Fanart Jack And Toothiana (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Toothless! (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Hug (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Before Take-Of (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Jack And Toothless (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack And Rapunzel Flying (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Windy (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Rain! (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack And Seagulls (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Jack (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Sunset (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg A Place To Stay (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Chokolate (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Chocolate (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Window (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Night (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Judging You (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Carrying Bread (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Toothless (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Shopping (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg After The Magpie (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Merida Drawing (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Watching The Bakery (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack And Nichole (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Delivering (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Girlfriend (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Delivery (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack And Hiccup (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png A Good Laugh (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Watching The Ocean (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Sad Heart (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Mom's Broom (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Visiting (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Jack And Merida (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png At Merida's (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Evening At Merida's (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Reaching (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Reaching Again (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Phil And Nichole (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Jack's Letter (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Broom And Bike (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Flying Bike (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg tumblr_nsjo93YD3i1ussulao1_500.jpg tumblr_nsjo93YD3i1ussulao2_500.jpg tumblr_nsjqhkW6Mu1ussulao1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_n8ci3vu1eU1rahijt.png tumblr_nse4qbSwcb1u5hjrfo1_1280.png tumblr_nse4qbSwcb1u5hjrfo2_1280.png tumblr_nse4qbSwcb1u5hjrfo3_1280.png tumblr_nse4qbSwcb1u5hjrfo4_1280.png Category:AUs Category:The Big Four